Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a voice coil motor. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a voice coil motor which is applicable to optical lenses in electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
In general, the voice coil motor (VCM) is applied to the optical lens in the electronic device for providing an auto-focusing function, and the spring plates of the voice coil motor are generally assembled on the carrier. When the optical lens is carried to move by the carrier, the spring plates are deformed by force to provide moving freedom and restoring force for the carrier so as to achieve the auto-focusing function of the optical lens.
However, regardless of the assembling process of the voice coil motor and the optical lens, or the auto-focusing operation of the optical lens, the conventional mechanism of the voice coil motor usually results in decreasing flatness and causing permanent distortion and deformation of the spring plates, so that it becomes difficult to satisfy more accurate requirements of the auto-focusing function of the optical lens.
Given the above, how to maintain the flatness of the spring plates during the assembling process for improving the assembling yield rate and satisfying more accurate requirements of the auto-focusing function of the optical lenses has become one of the important subjects.